


Do you trust me ?

by Namyari



Series: MCU Plot Bunnies [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Avengers, Anxious Tony Stark, Avengers Family, Battle, Blood Loss, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Avengers, Reassuring Avengers, Strong Enemies, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Trust Issues, Wanda is wounded, Young Wanda Maximoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namyari/pseuds/Namyari
Summary: When trapped on a roof in the middle of a battle Wanda has no choice but to trust Tony Stark.Does the young girl really trust him ? Will she trust him even after the battle is over ?Post Age Of Ultron, Wanda, Sam and Bucky are Avengers. Clint too.In which Wanda is sixteen and Tony worries.





	Do you trust me ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dear reader !  
> Just a plot bunny that hopped around in my head., I hope you'll like it.  
> After everything that happened in Age of Ultron I wondered of Wanda could ever trust Tony.
> 
> Have a good time !  
> XX  
> N.

“Do you trust me ?”

Did she ? Did Wanda Maximoff really trust Tony Stark ? She looked rapidly around them. The battle was raging on and the building was on the verge of collapsing. She looked into Stark’s eyes and nodded. Sure, she still held grudges against him but he had been nothing but accepting since she moved into the Tower with the rest of the team.

Iron Man put his mask back on and grabbed her by the waist, she put her arms around his neck hastily and clutched him tightly. He glanced at her and took off.

The second their feet left the floor of the building’s rooftop everything began to fall apart. Wanda couldn’t help but look down at the rubbles, hoping everyone had gotten out safely. She immediately regretted looking, she had not realized how high they were and that Tony Stark literally had her life in his hands.

As if he could read her thoughts he tightened his hold on her.

“Don’t look down. We’re gonna land on the clearing, near the jet, okay ?” She nodded against his iron-plated chest and looked at the sky. It was dark blue. They had seen stars when they had arrived but now, with the fires and the dust coming from what used to be an Hydra-occupied building, she couldn’t see anything more than the top of the trees around them. She was holding him as tightly as she could, her life literally depending on him. As if he could feel her uneasiness he said : “I won’t drop you, you’re safe.” 

He glanced at her, her eyes were closed tight. Of course she could fly thanks to her power but she had never been that high.

He eyed the ground below them and used the mic linked to his earpiece to warn the rest of the team that Wanda and him were safe and where they were heading to. Nobody answered him and they got worried. Tony’s eyes were scanning the area, trying to make out their friends’s form from the sky. He was growing tired, the fight had been intense and he had taken a few blows.

“The clearing’s just there” He said into Wanda’s ear. “We’re gonna land, it’s okay.” He felt her nodded silently against his chest plate and took off toward the ground. He landed as softly as he could. He released his hold on the Witch and it took her a few moments before she released him too.

They both looked around them, hoping to see their friends but they were all alone. They trotted to the jet but it was empty too.

“Wanda here, where are you all ?” She waited a few seconds. The intercom buzzed but no one answered. “Steve ? Sam ? Clint ? ” She tried to keep her voice steady despite the raising panic she felt. “Nat ? James ? Bruce ? Vis ?” She looked at Tony frantically. He was pushing a ton of buttons on the control panel of the jet, asking for Friday’s help, trying to locate their friends. Wanda’s ear buzzed and finally a voice was heard.

“Tony ? Wanda ?” She breathed in relief when she recognized Steve’s voice.

“Steve ? Where are you ?” She stood at the bottom of the jet’s stairs, scanning the clearing and the woods around. “Where are the others ?”

“We had to split up. I am with Bucky, but I don’t know where the others are. We’re going back to the jet, we’ll be there shortly.”

“Great, We’re waiting for you, be careful.”

“You know we always are.”

She sighed deeply and felt a presence behind her.

“Friday is trying to locate everyone but the explosion has disturbed the signals. It may take time.”

“Steve and James are on their way.” Next to her, he nodded.

She rose her hands in front of her and created a growing red bubble of magic.

“What are you doing ?” Tony frowned.

“I’ve been working on this for a while.” The red bubble grew again and she threw it in front of her. It grew bigger and bigger as it was floating rapidly towards the trees. “I’d like to be able to locate the team with that. I’m not sure it will work, but it’s worth a try.”

Tony looked genuinely surprised.

“That’s an excellent idea !” He laid his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. She winced for the soreness and he apologized.

She couldn’t help but think about what he had asked her earlier. “Do you trust me ?” And she did. The revelation surprised her, but she couldn’t deny it. Yes, she trusted him and her teammates.

Suddenly a red light began to go on and off and a piercing alarm went off.

“Friday, what is it ?” They got back to the control panel to take a look at the screen. About twenty dots was moving all around the clearing. Wanda cursed. She had been so concentrated about finding their friends that she hadn’t thought about setting her ball of power to warn her for incoming enemies !

“Nineteen hostiles approaching, Sir. “ They cursed together and ran back outside.

They stood in front of the nose of the plane, back to back, in their fighting stance.

“You’re okay, kid ?” He asked her, scanning their surroundings.

“I am. You ?” She asked, her magic glowing brighter between her fingers.

“Never been better.” He growled.

Wanda tried to call Steve, to warn him that enemies had found them but couldn’t get a hold of any of their teammates.

A light flashed on her right, just behind the jet and she had just enough time to duck. She threw a glowing beam in the general direction but didn’t feel it hit anything. The fight started.

Tony launched a few rocket but kept close to the Witch. They were clearly outnumbered and knew they had to stick together. They could see the shadows advancing on them. Another flash from her blind spot and something exploded next to Wanda, projecting her against the jet.

Tony heard the thud and rushed to her side. Her head was pounding and she thought one of her ribs was cracked. She was panting from the pain. IronMan crouched next to her, helping her stand up again and stood protectively in front of her.

“I’m alright, Stark.” She tried to convince herself as much as she tried to convince him. Her vision was slightly blurred and she was already exhausted after their previous fight. She took her place next to him, their back to the plane. She threw her magic endlessly toward their enemies and Tony was launching mini-rockets to everything that moved. 

She erected a powerful shield around them seconds before another grenade exploded right in front of her. The magical shield took the blunt of the blast but the ground shook beneath their feet and they staggered.

Their opponents were getting closer and closer to them and they had only taken out six of them. Behind the shield, Tony took a second to glance at Wanda, to try and plan something that could get them out of this tricky situation.

“Do you think you can maintain the shield if I fly us…” He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed blood running down the side of her face and onto her neck. “Fuck, Wanda !”

“I’m fine. I can maintain the shield, don’t worry.” She was frowning. The pounding in her head making it all the more difficult to keep her concentration high enough for the shield to be powerful enough. When he seemed to hesitate she turned sharply and looked into his eyes. “Do it, Stark. Now !” 

For the second time this night Tony grabbed her waist as tightly as he could he shot up in the night sky. This time however Wanda wasn’t holding onto him as she kept her hands stretched in front of her to keep the shield all around them. Her eyes were closed, she did not want to look below them. She wasn’t holding onto him. Her life was definitely in his hands. But she also knew his was in her hands. Should she vanish the shield he, too, would be blasted to dust by the powerful explosions coming their way.

He landed at the edge of the woods and set her down quickly. He stepped in front of her, hiding her body with his.

“Do you think you can manage to hold the shield with only one hand and fight with the other ?”

She could hear his frustration dripping from his voice and weighed up the pros and cons. With only his firepower they would never succeed but she felt her head pounding more and more and she didn’t know if she could do it. Despite her doubts the situation was too desperate and she decided to follow his idea.

She kept her left hand steady in front of her to keep the shield up and began to shoot with her right hand. It took a lot of concentration to do both but it worked. 

As they had landed behind their opponents they had used the surprise to knock out five of them. The rest were now walking towards them again and Wanda could take a closer look at their suits. 

They looked like armors but thinner than Stark’s and definitely fireproof. Some could throw rockets and others had tasers. She cursed when electricity wrapped around her magic. It did not hurt per say but it was not something very pleasurable either. 

From the corner of his eyes Tony saw her wince and cursed internally. He had to take them out as fast as he could. Even a blind person could see the kid was not feeling well. 

They still had six opponents when relief flooded them. There, on the other side of the clearing, two forms were running towards them at full speed. They easily recognized Rogers and Barnes. He heard Wanda sight and as she straightened her posture. The enemy had not seen them yet and they had no intention letting them do.

Wanda blasted another man and two more shot their electric weapons against her shield. The force of the blow made her staggered back against Tony and he help her keep standing. Glancing at her he noticed more blood was covering her temples and neck.

Their attackers had noticed she was growing tired and were concentrating their attacks on her shield in the hope she’d let go of it. But she didn’t. She held on, stopping her attacks and focusing on her shield only, sweat dripping along her temple and neck.

Suddenly she felt the pressure on her shield reducing as two of their opponents got knocked out by surprise by their friends. Now the fight was fair : four against four.

Tony signaled her to lower her shield and flew to the nearest man who was already aiming at him. 

She did as he ordered and saw the men staggered when the shield dissolved. She immediately threw a ball of energy at one of the men, hitting him in the guts. It wasn’t enough to stun him and he ran at her, his gun locked on her. She winded her power around the barrel to wring it upward. Then she pushed her arms forward and the man flew against the bark of the nearest tree, falling limply at its base. She breathed and turned to Tony, ready to help.

 

The second the shield vanished, Stark punched his opponent in the jaw multiple times. He flew around him rapidly and the rocket aimed at him flew right past his shoulder, blowing up a few meters behind him. Annoyed, he used the strength the armor gave him to punch the man repeatedly until he crumpled under him. He looked at his friends.

Steve had almost knocked down another man and Bucky was preventing the last one from leaving, hitting him hard on the head with his metal hand.

He sighed, relieved and turned to make sure Wanda was alright.

A desperate cry left his lips as he rushed forward, kneeling next to the unconscious girl. The rocket he had deflected had flown right toward her and blasted her against a tree. Blood was pouring from her ears, her shoulder and the side of her stomach. He also noticed a few drops trickling from the corner of her mouth. Shit.

He rose his right hand, the palm hovering above her. He didn’t dare touch her.

“Friday, scan please.”

His palm lit-up and he moved it over her body. He waited a few seconds, waiting for the A.I.’s verdict, thankful he had updated his suit with this functionality. 

He felt a presence behind him and reflexively positioned himself between Wanda and the person, his hand ready to shoot. To his relief it was just Steve and Bucky. When they had heard his cry they had rushed to his help but they were now looking at the girl in shock. They had no time to speak as Friday’s voice echoed through Tony’s mask.

“Miss Maximoff suffers from broken ribs, a broken leg and head trauma. She also has many gashes and has lost a lot of blood. She needs to be seen by doctors.”

The three men sighed deeply. 

“Is it safe for us to carry her ?” Tony asked quietly.

“She doesn’t have spinal damages, it is safe for you to carry her.”

At the words Steve walked back a few steps and tapped his earpiece, trying to reach the rest of the team. Tony bowed his head. Where the hell were the others ? Finally Steve seemed to have reached someone. He could not hear everything but from the relieved look he could see on the Soldier’s face he understood that the others must be alright. He turned back to Wanda, ready to lift her and carry her to the jet but was faced with Barnes’s back.

“What do you think you’re doing ?” He growled. Even if they were now civil to each other Tony still held grudges. Wanda had defended him and he felt as it was now his turn to take care of her. 

“You’re exhausted. It would do her no good if you drop her, or if you trip because you’re tired. And I don’t want some broken piece of your suit adding to the list of her injuries because your breast-plate has cut her.” The Soldier also sounded tired.

Tony glanced down at his suit and realized that the man was right : his armor was broken in different places and some shards of metal could cut through her skin if he held her. Resigned, he let the Soldier lift Wanda into his arms cautiously. He was slow and careful, gentle even.

Steve arrived behind and announced that the others were together in the woods, on their way to the jet and shouldn’t be long. He also reached his hand for Tony to take and helped him up.

They walked together to the jet, Bucky leading the way. Tony couldn’t help but notice how small and frail Wanda looked in the big man’s arms. One of her arms was dangling, swaying with each step the man took. He even noticed how small drops of blood were slowly gliding along her skin, toward her fingers to finally fall into the grass below them. His stomach churned uneasily. It was his fault. He had been careless. He should have made sure no one was in the way of the damn rocket. He felt like punching something but refrained from doing so.

The short walk was silent and the genius’s eyes dropped when they reached the nose of the jet : a perfect circle of grass was standing above dirt and holes and shrapnel of what were rockets. The remains of how Wanda’s shield had been effective.

At the sight, both Soldiers understood the danger their friends had been in when they arrived.

Bucky hurried up the stairs of the jet and let Tony lead him to a small room just behind the cockpit. There, he put the unconscious girl on a mattress as gently as he could. When he lowered his eyes he realized his shirt was covered in blood. His metal arm was now gleaming red and not silver. He felt disgusted. Having his enemy’s blood on himself was hardly considered a problem but the blood of a teammate, a friend, made him wanting to vomit.

Steve threw a towel to his friend, a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Tony entered the room, not wearing his suit anymore and set to work. 

“Roger, I need a bowl of hot water. Barnes, grab some towels on the shelf behind you.” He began to dab at the blood, cleaning the body to reveal the wounds. “Friday, run scans, list the wound and what must be done, warn Banner.”

Feeling awkward just standing there, watching, Bucky decided to grab the bowl Steve brought them and set to work with Tony. The latter first looked at him distrustfully but when he realized how cautious the Soldier was he let him work in silence.

Behind them Steve announced that he was going to wait for the others at the door. He had checked on the screen in the cockpit, Friday was still monitoring everyone’s movements and the rest of the team was nearing the jet.

Bucky and Tony’s movement were fast, swift and precise, yet soft. Wanda’s body was now clean and they were relieved to see that there were less wounds than they had expected. When they set the bowl of now-red water, they heard shouts and voices. Seconds later Bruce came running into the small room.

“How is she ?” He asked the two men as he neared the mattress.

Tony listed the wounds and what Barnes and he had done. Bruce nodded seriously, looking at the scans Friday had run. Steve grabbed both men by the elbow and dragged them out of the room so Bruce had enough space to work. The rest of the team looked rather okay, even though they all had some minor injuries.

They didn’t miss the look of shock when their teammates noticed the blood covering their hands and shirt but said nothing. 

Tony walked wordlessly to the cockpit and sat to start the engine.

The whole flight was silent. Tony did not leave the cockpit and did not utter a word, even when Clint sat next to him and asked what had happen. Bruce did not leave the small room where he was patching up Wanda.

Two minutes before they land Bruce asked Tony to get the Doctors working in the Tower ready to get Wanda through his earpiece. The genius huffed, annoyed that Bruce thought he had not already done it.

When they finally touched the ground everything happened fast. Doctors came to get Wanda and forbade all of the team to follow them into the hospital. Tony had stomped off and went to his room to shower. He couldn’t stand having her blood on his hands -literally- anymore. Bucky followed his lead and Steve walked with him to his room. Bruce decided he should try to follow the Doctors anyway. Natasha, Clint and Sam watched Vision floated through a wall before they finally moved and reached the living room.

They were sitting in silent when Maria Hills entered the room.

“What the Hell happened ?” She asked, clearly annoyed at the whole situation.

“We got outnumbered.” Clint said flatly. “You’re insight was so very wrong. The base was way bigger than what we were told, and so there were way more agents.” His eyes were sending daggers.

“We had to split, to cover all the floors. Groups of two. We don’t really know what happened to the others.” Natasha said as flatly as her friend. “At one point the building was on the verge of collapsing. We all had enough time to get out.”

“At least we know that now.” Sam continued. “At the time we had not words from Wanda, Tony, Steve and Bucky. We fought the remaining enemies next to the rubbles. We kept trying to contact them but to no avail. Finally, after every threat had been taken care of, we walked back to the jet.”

“On our way we finally heard words from Steve. He told us about Wanda being hurt and we just ran. We got here as fast as we could. We didn’t even have a chance to see her.” Clint was frowning now. He really didn’t like it, he wished he could have seen the WItch, at least to reassure himself.

“Okay,” Maria sighed. “But do you know what happened to the others ?” They all shook their heads.

“Stark refused to talk to any of us.” The archer said. “Neither did Steve and Barnes for that matter.”

At the same time the three men entered the room. The team turned to them, waiting.

“Stark, any comments ?” Hills said with authority.

“What do you want to know ? That we barely escaped the building before it collapsed ? That we got surrounded by over-armed enemies ? That a rocket flew next to her and threw her against the jet ? I’m pretty sure the head trauma comes from there, by the way. But she kept fighting. Or that she successfully held a shield powerful enough to protect us both from rockets with one hand while she fought with other after that ? That she only followed my order to lower her shield when there were only two opponents left and that we were sure we could manage ? Or that the rocket that knocked her into a tree was supposed to hit me ?” Tony breathed heavily. He was glaring at all of them.

“Tony, it’s not your fault…” Clint’s voice seemed weak in his ears.

“Not my fault that what, Barton ? That I did not warn her a rocket was coming her way ? That I was unable to protect her as I should have ?” They were all looking at him warily. “She’s just a kid for God’s sake !” His fist hit the wall behind him with rage.

“No. It’s not your fault. It’s Hydra’s fault.” To everyone’s surprise it was Bucky who had spoken. “And SHIELD for not giving us the right info before we ran into the lion’s den.” He glanced at HIlls who shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

Surprisingly Tony shot a grateful glance at his former enemy.

“You’re right Barnes.” Tony admitted He turned menacingly to the only SHIELD agent in the room. “I do hope Fury’s ready to face my wrath. He better hope she gets better quickly.” He was ready to storm out when he met Steve’s eyes and decided to sat heavily on the sofa.

Maria sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

“I’ll make sure he is warned.” She took one last look at them. They all had bruises and scratches and could enjoy a good night of sleep, but none seemed decided to leave the room and go to bed. “Rest, you all need it.” 

She left the room quickly, ready to tell Fury everything she had learnt.

Steve walked to Tony and put his hand on his shoulder. He looked at the team.

“Any news from the doctors ?”

No one answered, Clint only shook his head.

“How is it possible that these man had rockets ?” Sam growled. “How did we not know that ?”

“SHIELD did a very bad job. A terrible job.” Natasha said flatly.

“How are we supposed to trust them now ? They don’t seem to hold our lives in high regards.” Bucky said, throwing his head backward to move his long hair away from his face.

Tony put his head in his hands.

“She trusted me. I asked her to trust me and she did and I failed her.” He sounded desperate and they all winced at his tone. “I almost got her killed…” His voice was barely a whisper and his friends almost missed it. Steve’s hand gripped his shoulder tighter. Tony rose his head and meet everyone eyes. “She’s just a kid.”

“She’s a fighter.” Natasha said. “She was as ready to fight as any of us. She’s part of the team and I’m sure she’d kill you if she heard you. Do not underestimate her.”

“But he’s right. She’s just a kid and we totally forgot that.” Steve countered. “She deserves to be treated as such from time to time.”

“And you really think she’ll agree with that ?” Bucky rose one of his eyebrows, doubtful. “Steve, you’ve been there too, don’t tell me you really believe she’ll stop just because you ask her.” He saw his friend grimace.

“Maybe you’re right, but at least we can try…” 

“Tell me Tony, do you even know what kids her age do ?” Clint asked the genius.

“What do you mean, Barton ? Like they play video games and watch movies ?”

“They go to school Tony. Do you really think Wanda can go to school ?” The archer was serious and Tony thought about it for a few moments.

“Why not ?” He finally said. “I know she’s been studying on her own and with Friday, I’m sure she’d be able to follow in class.” He shrugged. “She’s a smart girl.”

“I don’t doubt that. The question is : Would she be able to adapt ? To find her place in the middle of hundreds of other teenagers ?”

“I’m sure everyone would love her ! How could they not ?”

No one answered him. Yes Wanda was a very nice and helpful girl. But she also was shy and dangerous and intimidating.

They didn’t have time to argue as Friday’s voice echoed in the room.

“The doctors have sent me the number of Miss Maximoff’s room. She’s on the twentieth floor, door number 5. They said she was alright and needed rest.”

A heavy silence fell on the room for a few seconds before they all rushed to the elevator, pressing the button repeatedly as if hoping it would close the door faster.

They reached the door number 5 in less than 2 minutes and stopped in front of it. Instinctively they all breathed deeply before Tony pushed the door open.

There, in front of them, appeared Wanda. She was sleeping, a dressing on her left temple, bruises on her face and the steady bip of her heart resonating reassuringly. 

They all gathered around her, checking on her, taking the injuries they could see in. She didn’t look too bad but they knew internal damages wouldn’t be visible.

Bruce arrived with a doctor about ten minutes later and wasn’t surprised to see all of them crowded in the small room. They quickly gave them an update on her current state.

“She has three broken ribs, a head trauma and many cuts but nothing too serious, she’ll be alright.” Bruce assured. “I checked everything, she’s going to be fine.” He heard them all sigh in relief. “She should be sleeping for a day, maybe a little more. She is under morphine for now, we’ll decrease the dose when she’ll wake up.”

“Thanks Bruce.” Natasha smiled at him.

“Wasn’t there a bigger room ?” Tony asked the doctor. “Because I know this isn’t the biggest room.” The doctor looked surprised.

“We can move her if you want.” He said hesitantly.

“No, she needs all the rest she can get, it’ll be better if she’s not moved too much.” His eyes never left the unconscious girl.

The doctor nodded and silently left the room.

The team stayed fifteen more minutes, talking about what they should do next. They knew Wanda would be hard to convince she needed to rest but they were determined to not let her train until she was completely healed.

Finally, one by one, they left until Tony, Steve and Bucky were the last ones. The genius was sitting next to the bed, resisting his urge to take her small hand in his.

Again, Steve put his hand on his friend’s shoulder reassuringly.

“You heard Bruce, she’ll be alright.”

“I know. That’s not what I’m worried about, Rogers.”

“She trusts you, Stark.” Bucky’s voice cut his. “When she joined this team she knew the risks. If she trusted you before then she will trust you tomorrow when she wakes up.”

“I’m not even sur she really trusted me before.” He admitted with a small quiet.” Sure I asked, but she did not really have a choice if she wanted to leave the building before it collapsed.”

“No, Buck’s right. I know she trusts you. She trusts all of us, just like we trust her.” Steve declared.

Tony looked at him and let his thoughts wander. Of course he trusted her. It had been hard at first, she had played with their minds after all, but she was part of the team, of the family they were forming. He was pretty sure she needed that family more than anyone else in the Tower. And he knew not trusting your family was the worst.

“You should go and rest Tony, we’ll come back tomorrow.” Steve murmured, squeezing his shoulder.

“I’m gonna stay here a bit longer. See you later, Rogers, Barnes.” He did not even glanced at the two men, his eyes fixed on Wanda’s bruised face.

He heard Steve sigh but none of the them said anything and they left in silence. He stayed still for a while, watching Wanda. He was so frustrated, worried and tired. He put his head in hands and huffed. What should he do now ? How could he protect the people he cares about ? He felt responsible for everything that had happened.

He grabbed one of her hands and just thought about what he should do. School ? Should she go to school ? He couldn’t help but think it may be good for her to have a normal environment, not just some crazy, broken heroes.

When Steve and Clint entered Wanda’s room the next day they were only half surprised to see that Tony hadn’t moved since the day before. He was sleeping on the same chair he had been sitting on the previous night. His head was resting on his arm on the bed and his right hand was holding Wanda’s.

Clint shook the genius’s shoulder.

“Tony. Tony, wake up.” The man groggily shook the archer’s hand away and growned. “C’mon man, wake up.”

“Not yet.” He buried his head in the cover of the bed even more, shielding his eyes from the daylight.

“Tony, did you spend the whole night here ?”

“Yeah.” He grumbled. “Didn’t want to leave her side in case she wakes up in the middle of the night in an unknown environment.”

Clint glanced at Steve, an eyebrow arched.

“We are going to take over from now on, go to bed Tony.”

“Am okay. I’ll ask Friday to bring me something to eat.” He stretched, his joints cracking with each move. “How’s everyone ?”

“Fine I guess. They said they’ll come soon.” Steve watched his friend intentely. He looked exhausted. “Tony you’ll be the first person we warn when she wakes up, but she may be out for another day, just go back to your room and rest. Properly.” He was stern but Tony did not even look at him.

“I said I’m fine.” He finally turned to face them. “Doctors came an hour ago, saying she was already getting better than yesterday. Healing the broken bones will take time but she’s doing better. Her organism is a bit like yours, Rogers. Her metabolism is faster than normal so she may wake up earlier than they first thought. So I’m just gonna stay right here, by her side to be there when she needs me.”

They knew they wouldn’t change his mind. Tony was a stubborn person. 

Clint and Steve stayed with him for fifteen minutes, reading Wanda’s files and checking on her and then left, leaving their friend alone with her.

The team came and went during the day, checking both on Wanda and Tony. Bruce brought food, Sam brought him his tablet so he could work, read, or watch something. The genius only left the room to go to the bathroom or when the doctors needed privacy to check Wanda’s wounds and change her dressings.

Steve and Bucky came back at nightfall. Tony had moved from his chair next to the bed to the window and was looking at the park outside. The room was about as high as the roof of the building they had been on the night before when it had collapsed. He shook his head, he needed to stop thinking about that. What he needed was to plan the future, to make sure Wanda would be alright.

The bruise on Wanda’s face had grown darker, from the top of her cheek to her jaw. The ugly purple shade matching her dark circles. Other than that she was deathly pale. Sure she’d never been tanned, but at the moment her skin was so translucent it was almost worrying.

The soldiers were looking at her, worried. She had rarely look as young as she did now, without her heavy makeup, and it hit them that it was because, indeed, she was very young. How had they let her fight ? Looking at her now they understood Tony : she was just a kid and they had let her fight.

They knew she would hate them if she heard them calling her a kid. A sixteen she had lived through too much, she was almost an adult and wanted to be treated as such. She would hate them for sending her to high school. 

After an hour in the hospital room they tried to get Tony to go to sleep again, to no avail and finally left.

Tony walked back to his chair next to the bed and took Wanda’s hand again. The warmth of her skin was reassuring him : she wasn’t dead, just unconscious. Looking at the clock on the wall he realized she had now been in the doctors's care for 24 hours.

He was beginning to feel tired and was getting comfortable on his chair when one of her fingers twitched in his hand. He immediately straightened and hovered over her form. He waited apprehensively for another twitch a few seconds, afraid he had dreamt it in his semi-slumber state.

FInally, he felt it again, the faint twitch of her fingers against his. He squeezed her hand and with his other one lightly stroked her face.

“Wanda ? You okay girl ?” She answered with a grown and a frown. “Come on girl, open your eyes.” Her eyes fluttered open but she rapidly closed them again, blinded by the white room and the light right above her head. Tony hovered his free hand over her eyes to shield her from the too bright light so she cracked them open again.

“Tony ?” Her voice was weak and raw. She was searching his eyes.

“Yes, girl, it’s me.” He reached for the intercom to warn the doctors she was awake. “How do you feel ?” She tried to sit and winced. Tony put his hand on her shoulder. “Don’t move.” She nodded weakly. “Do you remembered what happened ?” She nodded again.

“I remember the building collapsing, and the fight next to the jet.” She frowned. “We were outnumbered but Steve and James came to our help. Are the other alright ?” She worried.

“Yes, everyone’s fine.” He smile and she looked at his tired face.

“You’re sure ? Were you hurt ? You don’t look so good…” She grimaced and he chuckled.

“Am just tired. We’re all fine. What else do you remember ?”

“Not much… What happened ?”

“You were hurt by a rocket, it threw you against a tree, but you’ll be fine. Just a couple of broken ribs, a broken leg and a head trauma.”

“Well, that explains the pain I guess.” 

A doctor arrived and looked at her.

“Miss Maximoff, how do you feel ?” He was looking at the screens, analyzing her heart beat.

“Sore. Tired, but I’m fine.” She tried to smile.

“Hum hum. Well, the soreness is absolutely normal. You shouldn’t move too much for a few days.”

“But can I go back to my room ?” She bit her lower lip.

“Not yet. You’ll stay here a few days, three or four. We need to make sure your head’s alright.” She pouted but didn’t object. Next to her Tony frowned.

“Can we at least move her from this room to a bigger one now that she’s awake ?”

The doctor rubbed the bridge of his nose annoyingly.

“Yes Mister Stark, we can move her now that she’s awake. You even can pick the room if you want.”

The billionaire nodded and smiled at Wanda.

“This room is too crowded when everyone comes to see you.” She looked surprised. Everyone came to see her here ? She hadn’t expected it.

“Well, it’s getting late, but tomorrow you’ll have to pass a few scans first thing in the morning. For now you need to rest.” He looked at Tony intently. “Oh and we warned your friends but they are not allowed to come until morning so you can all rest.”

“Yes, Sire.” He nodded and waited for the man to leave before he turned to her and added. “I’ll stay here with you if you want.”

Wanda looked surprised. They had never been very close and still, he was willing to stay with her. She smiled.

“You need to rest too, you do look like you could use a good night of sleep.” He shrugged and sat back next to her. “Thank you for been here, Tony.” He looked at her, surprised.

“That’s the least I can do. You got hurt because of me after all.” Her eyes grew wide.

“What ? No ! Tony you did not hurt me ! Hydra did.” She said matter of factly. 

“But that rocket should have hit me and not you. I was its target. But I moved and I didn’t see you were behind me !”

“And ? You weren’t going to let that rocket hit you Tony ! Don’t be ridiculous.” She rolled her eyes. “It’s all Hydra’s fault, we all know that.”

“But you trusted me ! And you got hurt.” His voice was low and his eyes glued to the floor.

“I trust you Tony. I do.” Her voice was soft and she squeezed his hand as tightly as her tired body allowed her to. He rose his eyes to meet hers.

“Do you really ?” He asked, doubtful. “Do you trust me ?”

She knew he needed to be reassured. She smiled at him.

“I do. I trust you Tony.”

He sighed deeply and bowed his head.

“Thank you, kid. I’ll try to do better next time.”

“You don’t need to, I know you always do your best.” He smiled and she added : “You should go back to your room and rest Tony. I’ll be fine.”

Tony was resigned. He nodded and stood up slowly.

“You’re sure you don’t want me to stay with you tonight ?” He asked again, just to be sure.

“Yes, Tony, I’m sure. Please go and rest, you look like hell. And anyway, I’m tired, I’ll be sleeping until morning.” She rested her head on the pillow.

“Okay kid. I’ll be there when you wake up tomorrow.” He squeezed her hand and walked slowly toward the door to make sure everything was fine.

“Good night, see you tomorrow.” Her eyes were closed but she had turned her head to face him.

“Good night Wanda. Sleep well.” She hummed in answer and her breathing began to slow.

Tony looked at her from the door for two more minutes. She looked at peace. She trusted him. Was she honest when she said she trusted him ? He knew everyone would tell him she told the truth but he still felt guilty and knew he would do anything to make her feel better and make sure she had all she would need.

He closed the door as silently as he could, resting his head against the cold wood. He was ready to help her as much as he could and he knew the team would help him. School. Should she go to school ? He would think about it, but he wasn’t ready to lose her trust, not now, not ever.

Exhausted, he finally reached the elevator and couldn’t wait to be in his bed.

Alone, in the metal box, he smiled. She trusted him.


End file.
